


Slow to Trust

by pfieffer



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one believed Rory was a dom, well besides Sebastian but that's a different story. When a new kid comes and gives Rory a rude look, both of their lives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine will come in later I promise. Rory/Hunter relationship with slightly one sided Rorbastian.  
> A friend asked me to test the waters of me writing Rory as a dom this was the result.  
> BDSM themes run throughout. I'll try to warn you appropriately with each chapter.

Everyone, absolutely everyone questioned how Rory could be a dom. He was too sweet, too nice, he looked like a baby. One of Rory's very close friends, who was a switch new exactly why Rory was a dom. Rory had a fire in him, and a temper too. He was also very creative almost to creative for his own good. Whenever his friend, whose name was Sebastian, needed a dom he went to Rory. It was only logical. As much as Rory enjoyed Sebastian though, they were not meant for each other, and Rory needed a true submissive. Sebastian knew this, because whenever he attempted to order Rory around, things only got worse for him, which wasn't a complaint but it did cause him to be extra sore in the morning.

Rory was a student at Dalton, which was an academy for doms and subs in well off families. Usually by the end of their time there, everyone had found there match. Rory however hadn't, he was the only one in his group of friends that hadn't found a match. It worried the Irish boy, and it also made everyone question whether he really was a dom or not.

One day however, a transfer student came. He didn't look like a sub, he had a hardened face, and was quite muscular. Everyone went up to greet the kid, his name was Hunter. When Rory shook his hand the kid gave a smirk, and Rory didn't like that. He only knew this kids name, and he didn't like how the guy was treating him all his dom instincts were on edge.

By lunch Rory could not get the kid out of his mind. He wanted to show him who was boss, yet he didn't even know if the guy was a dom or a sub. Sebastian came and sat down across from him, "So the new kid?" he asked.

Rory looked at him, "What do you know about him." Sebastian could read Rory like a book when it came to Rory's mood.

"He's a sub, and he thinks you're cute."

"Bas, don't tell me you already got into his pants."

Sebastian smirked, which made Rory scowl, "No, calm down. That look he gave you when you met him, and the one you gave him…"

Rory cut him off, "What look did I give him?"

"The I'm going to pound into you so hard you wont remember today look."

Rory flushed, "I don't have that look."

Sebastian smirked again, "Don't deny it. Anyways, it has him scared and curious. I told the guys to hold off, cause I just know you want him."

Rory just glared at him.

Sebastian continued, "Don't deny it. He'll be here in a few minutes, I'd have orders for him, if I were you."

Rory looked at him, "Don't tell me what to do Bas."

Hunter came up, he had a wide stride, and he looked confident. Rory just wanted to beat the confidence off his face. How could one sub be so confident? When he came to Rory he stopped, and glanced at Sebastian.

Rory looked at him, and watched, the kid was nervous, and was really good at hiding it. Rory needed to change that. He needed this man, Hunter was going to be his. He already decided. "Kneel," Rory told him, his voice was smooth, rarely any different from normal, but there was authority about it. He watched Sebastian twitch out of the corner of his eye, and watched as Hunter fought the urge to kneel. He looked up at Hunter, and looked him straight in the eyes, "If I have to say it again, I'm not afraid to punish you right here right now." A few subs at the table who heard, kneeled as well. No one needed to question Rory, when he was clearly in charge.

The threat though in no different voice than the one he had used to order him to kneel, got Hunter on to his knees. Rory gave a smile. "When is your free period?" he asked.

Hunter tried to keep eye contact but he couldn't do it. He looked down, "Next period," he answered shyly, very different from the voice he used to greet himself to Rory.

Rory continued to look at him, the tension was so great Sebastian had gotten hard. Even if he wasn't meant for Rory, Rory would always be his dom. "Next period…" Rory trailed off in hopes that Hunter would figure out what he forgot.

Hunter looked up briefly, "Next period, sir."

Rory smiled, gave the kid a pat on the head, "Good boy. I want you to meet me at the bottom of the stair case at the beginning of the period. I want you kneeling just like you are now. You have 15 minutes left of lunch, and I will be there in exactly fifteen minutes."

Hunter looked up again, "Yes sir."

He began to get up, Rory shook his head, and put his hands on Hunter's shoulders, "You didn't ask to get up, and you didn't wait for me to tell you to get up.

He could practically feel Hunter get angry. "You can get up, I'll let this slide, but if you are not where I told you to be in," he looked at his watch, "Fourteen minutes, expect consequences."

Hunter got up, and Rory turned back to his lunch. "Rors," Sebastian said.

Rory looked at him, "Yes."

"That was so hot and uh…" he paused.

Rory gave a smirk, "Can you wait an hour and fifteen minutes."

Sebastian sighed, "You want me to sit through history with a hard on?"

Rory nodded, "You will if you want me to take care of it. Or you can do it yourself."

Sebastian moaned in frustration, "God you're such a good dom."

Rory looked at him and frowned a little, "Sebastian…"

"A guy can dream," Sebastian said catching the drift of what Rory was getting at.

They finished there lunch, and Rory headed out, the fifteen minutes that passed were crazy. His mind wondering. Could he be the dom Hunter needed, he barely even knew the guy. Rory was barely considered a dom, though his little show in the cafeteria had people talking.

He made his way to the stairs, and there Hunter was, exactly like Rory told him to be. He walked up, and ran his hand through Hunter's hair. "Such a good boy," he cooed into Hunter's ear. His accent thick yet soothing. He could see Hunter's shoulders relax. "Stand up, and follow me."

Rory watched Hunter stand up, he then headed up the stairs, the echoing of the marble behind him assured him that Hunter was following. He headed towards the dorms, he glanced back, and he saw Hunter try to mask his nervousness. Clearly this was new to him. "Hunter, stop." He stopped, and turned around and waited for Hunter to stop walking. They were in his hallway, only a few doors down from his own room. But he could feel Hunter's nerves.

He tilted his head, "Why are you nervous?"

Hunter looked at him, "I'm not."

"I don't appreciate liars."

"I don't know what you will do…" he trailed off. From the tone of his voice, Rory could tell there was a story here, and from the tone of his voice Rory could tell it wasn't a happy one.

Rory got real close to him, and but his hands on Hunter's arms, and rubbed them a bit. He could feel Hunter relax. He could see Hunter breathe in through his nose, perhaps smelling Rory's cologne. "I am not going to hurt you, unless you are okay with it."

Hunter's guard went up. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Rory looked at him, "I never said there was. I'm just saying, that I take contracts and safewords very seriously. Ask Sebastian, the two of you seem to be friends. I might not seem like much of a dom, but I am one, and I need you to trust me, okay."

Hunter gave a nod, "Yes sir," he said quietly, as Rory turned and began to walk again. He let himself into his room and Hunter followed.

Rory sat in his desk chair, "Kneel for me." He ordered in a calm voice. Hunter complied. "I didn't appreciate the look you gave me today when we first met."

Hunter purposely kept his gaze away from Rory. "But before I get into that, what is your safeword?"

Hunter looked up at him, "I don't have one."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to pick one or shall I?"

Hunter thought for a moment, "Splenda."

Rory was taken back, one he had no clue what Splenda was, and two, it was the weirdest choice ever. But he highly doubted it would ever come up. So he gave a nod. "Only use the word when you feel you cannot continue. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded.

"What are your limits?"

Hunter looked down then back up at him and shrugged, "I don't have any."

Rory gave another nod, "Well you have a safeword if you want to use it." He paused, "Now about what happened today…"

He saw Hunter tense up again. And he figured physical punishment, for now at least was not the route to go with Hunter. He stood up, and reached on to his desk for a notepad and pen. He handed them to hunter. "Take these. You disrespected me today with the look you gave me. I get that enough from Doms here, I don't need them from my sub either." The word my slipped out, on accident, but he saw Hunter relax a bit more.

"You are going to write some lines for me." He watched Hunter carefully, the kid was confused. "I want you to write, I will not look smug when I meet a dom. Write it fifteen times." Rory sat back down and watched as Hunter scribbled the lines. The room was silent minus the etching of pen on paper. When Hunter was done he looked up at Rory, who was watching him. "Only if you agree, I want you to write Rory is my dom, I do what he says, I want you to do this fifteen times as well."

The next seconds were very full of suspense, as Hunter thought about it. Finally the room was filled with the etching of pen on paper as Hunter scribbled out the lines. When he was done he looked up at Rory he was giving him a smile. Rory got up and took the pad from him. Hunter's gaze was shifted downwards. Rory took his index finger and placed it under Hunter's chin, and pulled him up, Hunter helping by standing up. Rory though shorter than the boy was still in a position of power. He gave a kiss on Hunter's lips. "We have a lot to discuss, but you have class, and Sebastian is probably waiting outside." Hunter nodded. "I want you back here at 8:00 tonight, alright."

Hunter nodded, "Yes sir."

Rory had a sub, and it was easy. But something told him this journey would be the hardest thing he went on. Hunter complied to easily to rest in him comfortably. He needed to figure out Hunter, and he planned on doing just that tonight. Rory never rushed things, he had Sebastian on edge for months because he wanted to get to know the switch. For now he needed to help Sebastian out, and figure out a contract and rules for his new Sub. If only he had the afternoon off, but two free periods did help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Rory create their contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, sensory deprivation and blow jobs. Not very well described though.

The afternoon went by agonizingly slow, but Rory had a lot to get together. He was going to claim Hunter, he decided on it. This wasn't just going to be a onetime thing. Something about the tall muscular boy drew Rory to him. Rory felt an urge to protect the muscular boy as well.

During the afternoon, Rory got many things together. He pulled out some plain paper that was nicer than the note pad that Hunter had written his lines in earlier. Rory would be keeping that notepad. He also pulled out a pencil. He began to write, it was the normal statements that began any contract. There was a lot of paper in this, because like a relationship contracts needed to expand and contract. They were just as real as the people that were bound by them.

He didn't have a collar that would come later. He also needed to make sure Hunter wasn't going to back out. But he did have a substitute just in case. Many times while in the Dalton uniform subs would wear different colors of ties other than the normal red and navy stripe done, it signified who they belonged to. Rory got out of his desk chair and over to his wardrobe.

Opening the door, his eyes darted to it, looking at the hooks where his ties hung. He pulled off a light blue one. One that matched the color of his eyes, he had a green one but he would never see then end of it from anyone if he used that, he could hear Sebastian saying something about how he was so cliché, and he wasn't about to have that.

He looked at the clock, it was almost 5:00, he had soccer practice, and he needed to eat. He headed down to the cafeteria where he got a small dinner. Sitting down he found Sebastian sitting across from him, "Thanks," he said with a wink.

Rory just gave him a nod, "Any time."

Sebastian adjusted his lacrosse stick beside him, "So you and Hunter?" he asked.

Rory gave a nod, "What about it?"

Sebastian looked at him, "He told me some stuff, he said he would tell you, but I'm telling you right now, he's skittish. One false move and you'll lose him."

Rory's light demeanor changed in less than a second, "Sebastian, are you saying I'm not capable of taking a sub? Are you saying, I'm not capable of handling him?"

Sebastian gulped, an angry Rory was not a Rory he wanted to see. He looked down, "No, I'm saying be careful."

Rory looked at him, "Sebastian, are you doubting I know what I'm doing? I figured he had some baggage most people do."

Sebastian looked at him, he wasn't enjoying being questioned very much, his more dominate side was coming out, "I am not saying that. I am not questioning you at all." In reality Sebastian was jealous; the world was a lot harder for switches. Not many people were into a three way thing, and other switches were rare to find, other switches who weren't already in relationships. Sebastian found this out fairly quickly.

Rory looked at him with a suspicious eye, "So why do you want me to be so careful with him. I don't take any of this lightly." He watched Sebastian look down and then he got it. "Bas, look at me." Sebastian slowly looked at him, a slight frown on his face, "You're scared that if I get a sub, I wont be able to help you anymore. Am I right?" He waited for the inevitable nod, and it happened. "Bas, I will always help you if you need it, whether I have a sub or not. And remember you will find someone for you, it's just not me."

Sebastian sighed, and toyed with his lacrosse stick, "I want it to be you. You always know just what I need."

Rory gave him a fond smile, "Bas, that's because I've known you forever. When we first started, I had a lot to learn about you. And that's why I know we aren't meant to be. My instincts for my sub need to just go automatically. And yours will to, no matter who you end up with. For the record, my money is on another switch."

Sebastian cracked a small smile, "Do those instincts happen with Hunter?"

It was now Rory's turn to be a little nervous. He gave a nod. "Some things you just know, and while I don't know Hunter's story, I know he's been through more than he lets on. I know I need to be careful with him"

Sebastian nodded. He knew Rory was right, he and Hunter had surprisingly made fast friends, well if you could call them friends. They didn't know each other that well, and after Rory's time with both of them, Sebastian got all protective, and almost started a fight with Hunter over the Irish boy.

Rory looked at his watch, "I have to get to footy," he said, and stood up, "Go to lacrosse. I'm sure you'll hear all about what happened by tomorrow."

Sebastian gave him a wink, "You better tell me at breakfast." Rory just smiled, as the parted there ways when they got to the athletic fields.

Rory was not expecting Hunter to be on the soccer team, but there he was in the goal. And all Rory could do was watch he could barely concentrate. The coach asked him to sit out, seeing that he was a bit off. Rory studied Hunter every move, his mind raced with ideas. Ideas that he knew would have to wait. He needed Hunter to trust him above everything else.

After a few missed shots Hunter grabbed a ball, and launched it in no particular direction, it almost hit Rory. Rory looked at the coach, who just gave him a nod. Rory got up, he was calm, he didn't want to scare Hunter. When he noticed that Hunter saw him coming, Hunter's whole demeanor changed. The anger was something they would both work on, Rory had a temper too.

Before he even reached Hunter, his sub well soon to be sub, was standing with his head down, legs spread, and hands behind his back. Rory walked up to him, it was normal for something like this to happen, so the coach just told the students to move onto another drill.

Rory tilted Hunter's head up, so that he could look in the boy's eyes, "We need to work on your temper."

Hunter cast his eyes downward, "Sorry, sir."

"Did something happen today?" he asked. Hunter took his head off from Rory's finger. That was all the conformation Rory needed. "We'll talk about it later alright."

Hunter gave a small nod, "Yes sir."

Rory ran his fingers through Hunter's slightly sweaty hair, "Good boy, now let's finish practice with no more mishaps."

Hunter looked up, and his lips quivered into an almost smile. He watched as Rory walked off, and joined the team, they were going to be working on penalty shots. When it was Rory's turn he didn't even notice Hunter in the goal. Rory was focused on the game. It was like he had two modes, dom, and soccer. If he had noticed, he would have seen Hunter watching him in the same way he was watching Hunter earlier. Though the look wasn't as protective, it was more of fascination.

Practice ended, and Rory didn't say another word to Hunter. It put Hunter on edge. But Rory had his reasoning. Come 7:50 Rory was in his room, sitting in his chair, he was in a pair of nice jeans, and a button up shirt. He sat there and waited for Hunter. There was no guarantee that the boy would come, but Rory had hoped. After only a day there was a connection, Rory felt it the second his hand touched Hunter's when they shook hands.

When his alarm flashed the numbers reading 8:00 he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and in walked Hunter.

The nerves spilled off the boy, Rory could feel the nervousness. The air got tense, that was the fault of both them though. Hunter went to kneel on the ground, when Rory shook his head. Hunter's look was one of confusion. "Before anything happens, we need to talk, not as dom to sub, and vice versa, but as Rory to Hunter."

Hunter nodded, he still waited for instruction.

Rory's brow furrowed. "Till the time you sign the contract, if you want to sign it, you are free to do what you want, no repercussions."

Hunter moved around Rory's room, it wasn't much different from his own, in fact it was the exact same. Doms and subs in society were viewed as equals, you sometimes got extremists but they were equals. A sub did have to take an order from a dom, if they were unclaimed. Otherwise it was normal, there were many laws in place as well. Society was normal, you didn't walk down the streets seeing people fucking, that just didn't happen.

He finally sat down on Rory's bed, he hadn't said much to Rory, but in this free period he could say what he wanted, "I'm sorry."

Rory had no clue why the boy was saying sorry, "For what?"

"For that look, I didn't mean to, it's just…"

Rory sighed, "I don't look like a dom, right?" He watched as Hunter nodded. "But you know I'm a dom now right?" Hunter nodded again. "Do you want to do this, Hunter?" he asked.

Hunter pulled his hands in his lap, and found the hangnail on his thumb much more interesting all of a sudden, "Are you going to hurt me?"

Rory sighed, hurt was a fine line. "Define hurt?"

Hunter looked at Rory, "I don't mean like whipping and stuff like that. You're not going to just claim me and after school ends leave me to fend for myself?"

The heart of the deeper problem, Rory had found it. He got up, and moved to sit next to Hunter, "I would never do that."

Hunter looked at him, and frowned, "But, Sebastian…"

"Sebastian is a switch, and comes to me when he needs to be put back in place." Rory sighed, "He's also not mine. I told him when I met him that I'd always help him. I had to learn about him, I didn't know what he needed right off the bat. He knows this. He might like me, and I might like him, but the connection isn't there."

Hunter nodded, "So what about me?"

Rory gave a small fond smile, "Just seeing you it makes me want to protect you." He watched for Hunter's reaction, the boy looked down, protection was something big here, he knew that. "I know you learn quickly, you don't need to be told twice, and I have a feeling, I don't like the reason why that is." Again he saw Hunter shift uneasily. "I feel like just from watching you, I know what to do. How to make sure you are alright, how to make you feel better, and I don't mean just sexually."

Hunter gave a nod, "You care about me?"

Rory nodded, "I met you today, and it was so clear that Sebastian told everyone else who met you to stay away."

Hunter smiled, finally. The tension in the room lifted. "So Sebastian is just a friend…?"

Rory nodded, "Yes, a crazy friend, but a friend."

Hunter looked at him, "Good, I've been trying to decide whether I like or hate him all day."

Now it was Rory's turn to laugh, "So now we have all that out of the way, do you want this?" he asked.

Hunter paused, "I do."

Rory got up, and pulled the paper from his desk, "I have drafted up a very rough contract, just fill your name in, we will decide on rules together." He handed Hunter the pen and the paper.

Hunter placed his name in all the right spots, only asking Rory what things meant once. When he was finished he looked back at Rory, "So rules…"

"Let me say this first, these rules are living and breathing, they can be changed at any time, just like you and I will change." He gave a pause, as Hunter nodded, "They will also be mutual, unless it's for your safety."

Hunter cut him off, "How will you know when my safety is at stake?"

"If a situation arises, I will know." Rory took note that safety was something big with Hunter. He needed to learn more about Hunter's past. That would be done after the rules. He wanted Hunter to feel comfortable talking to him. Hunter nodded, but it was hesitant. He didn't completely trust the Irish boy yet, and Rory felt that. Rory didn't blame him. "I'm going to list off what I think is appropriate, if you don't agree don't write it down, and we'll discuss what is."

Hunter nodded. Rory had a feeling this would be tougher and longer than he wanted. But it was worth it. He wasn't getting a sub to get a sub. He was getting a sub, because it felt right, between the both of them. "First rule," Rory began, "These rules can be added to or subtracted from over time. They can and will change."

Hunter wrote it down, and Rory continued, "Two: These rules ensure the safety of all that they apply to." Hunter was hesitant but he wrote it down anyways. "Three: When at school, Hunter is to address Rory informally," Hunter wrote it down, but his hand quivered over Rory's name. "Four: When in private, or when being given an order Hunter is to address Rory as sir." Hunter wrote it, since he had already been doing it.

So far the rules were self explanatory. "Rule five, my safeword is Splenda." Rory waited, but Hunter didn't write it down.

Hunter looked at Rory, and Rory motioned with his hand for him to continue, to talk. "I don't want that to be my safeword."

"Do you want to tell me why?" Rory asked.

Hunter shook his head, Rory expected it. He hoped eventually Hunter would be able to open up to him. But he understood that they had just met, and some things took much more time. Trust was one of them. "I want it to be, Denver." Hunter lived in Denver with his mom, and that was the best time of his life, it was a good association where as Splenda was not.

Rory nodded, "Rule five, my safeword is Denver."

By the time the rules were done, they had quite a few, but not many. It addressed limits, mainly. Pulling limits out of Hunter was like pulling teeth. And Rory knew there was something behind that. Also Hunter asked for a time like this, where it was Rory and Hunter at least once a week. Rory agreed. They both agreed that this needed to a personal thing. So Rory gave the decision of when this time would be. Giving Hunter responsibility he knew was important and more would come in time.

"Are you ready to sign it?" Rory asked. Hunter took the pen and signed it with a flourish, and Rory signed beneath.

Hunter had sort of signed his life away, but unlike before, he felt good about this. This just felt good, healthy. "Hunter, I'm going to put this up and get some things, while I do so, I want you to kneel for me, and strip, keep your underwear on."

Rory got up, and Hunter hesitated as he listened to the instructions, but when Rory said he could keep his underwear on he felt a little better. He did as he was told. When he was in his underwear and kneeling he watched as Rory grabbed the blue tie that had been sitting on his desk. He was to wear a collar of some sort, but Rory said he didn't have one. He wondered how that was going to work. Rory also grabbed a pair of headphones.

Rory turned around and finally saw Hunter, he ran his fingers through Hunter's hair, "Such a good boy," he affirmed. "Now, I know you had a rough day, I saw it during football, soccer." He didn't want Hunter to get confused with the terms he used.

Hunter looked down, he didn't really want to tell Rory. Rory took the blue tie, and tied it around Hunter's eyes. It was successful as a blindfold. His breath hitched, it was something he wasn't expecting. "Hunter, you're going to tell me what happened okay. I am just making it easier for you. I will be here the whole time, alright." Hunter nodded. Rory then put the headphones on Hunter.

It took a while for Hunter to adjust. Not being able to hear or see, it was different. He didn't know what to do. Rory said this was supposed to help him talk. And then he got it. He began to talk, he didn't think about what he was saying, or how long it took. When he felt like he was finished he stopped. But he couldn't feel Rory. In fact Rory hadn't touched him at all, when he explained that he was made fun of for being dominated by Rory.

Rory then put his hands on Hunter, he began to rub his shoulders. He slowly moved around, and was now standing in front of hunter. He took the headphones off, and tossed them on his bed. "You did so good for me, Hunter." Hunter gave a little smile with it. He was doing well. What Hunter hadn't realized was that in that time from when he stopped talking to when Rory massaged his shoulders, Rory had stripped down to. This was one thing Hunter would learn, if he didn't understand already, Rory was self conscious. He never liked how his body looked, it took a year for Rory to show Sebastian his body.

"Hunter," Rory said, and Hunter's head went to look up where he thought Rory was, "You've done very well, will you do something else for me?" The first time for Rory was always awkward. He was as close as he could get to hunter without his member touching Hunter.

Hunter seemed to know exactly what Rory was getting at, and leaned forward mouth open, and he soon felt Rory's cock in his mouth. He brought his hands up to Rory's hips, and placed them there so he could get leverage. From what he felt Rory had a very fit body. He began to move his head back on forth on Rory's member. He could hear Rory's moans, and feel as Rory carded his hands through his hair.

It didn't take long for Rory to climax, Hunter was no newbie when it came to blow jobs and sex. But that wasn't his fault not really.

Rory came with a soft moan, in the form of Hunter's name. He then pulled Hunter up, by guiding his arms. Still with the blindfold on he kissed his sub. He pretended like he was kissing the smirk he was given earlier today right off. He took the tie off Hunter's eyes, when he broke the kiss. He handed the tie to Hunter, "Where this with your uniform from now on," he was breathing heavily.

"Yes sir," it then took Hunter a bit to realize that Rory was completely naked. And he had to say, he liked what he saw. But he noticed Rory realized this as well. He noticed that Rory looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, em," Rory was reaching for his underwear, and Hunter went and grabbed the boxers for him. He also handed Rory a shirt. It made dom blush. "You can leave or stay here. I know we just met and all, but that was quite good."

Hunter thought for a moment, "For tonight I'll leave sir." Rory gave a nod. He actually wanted Hunter too, it'd be better for both of them in the long wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter thinks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's past. Plenty of angst.  
> Warning: Child abuse.

Hunter quickly dressed, noticing Rory seemed to be a bit distraught. Sebastian had told him that Rory had never had a sub before, nor ever really been able to dominate one properly. Sebastian didn't go into specifics as to why that was, saying it was Rory's business, and Rory only recently told him. But Sebastian did tell him, that he had a right to know why Rory might act a little strange.

Hunter had already begun to trust Rory. He slipped on his shirt, and buttoned it up, tying the tie around his neck. He then slipped out the room. He already trusted Rory, because of the way Rory presented the relationship. Hunter knew that the relationship was supposed to be mutual. He knew that but with his life, he had the hardest time believing it though.

Hunter made his way to the stairwell. His room was on a different floor. As he made his way back to his room, the reality of the situation slowly began to hit him. He didn't even know if he was ready for this yet, it had only been recently that his father allowed him to consider options, and even then those that wanted to claim hunter had to pass the scrutiny of his father. He looked at the tie around his neck, clearly he felt ready. He obeyed Rory without even thinking.

He made his way down the hallway in which his room was in, and opened the door and collapsed on the bed. He really could not believe that he did that. But he signed the contract, it was done, he really couldn't go back on it now. He wasn't sure he wanted to. The mix of emotions he was feeling about it was like a big storm.

He knew the Irish boy for a day, and he already was his sub. He wondered if that happened often. He knew it did with his mom and his dad, but that relationship didn't last. He wished it could have, but his father was not to happy with the fact that his son was a submissive.

Hunter lay on his bed and closed his eyes, he tried to forget about what his father taught him, because it was the opposite of how Rory apparently lived, and what Dalton taught. He tried to forget about that doctor's visit when he was twelve, and the doctor announced that he was a sub. He tried to forget about the beating his received that night, while he was tied down over the ottoman, and the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks.

His mother came in when she heard his screams. That was the beginning of there split. He always blamed himself for that. He was a sub, his mother nurtured him while his father dominated him. Parents were the legal doms til the sub turned 15, then the sub was free from his parents and officially on the search for his own dom. However not all parents were the best of doms, for their kids.

Hunter's family was a perfect example. His mother, who divorced his father a year after that fateful day of the doctor's appointment was a switch. Any relationship that was just a switch and a dom was hard. It didn't matter the personalities of either person, the relationship was hard. Hunter's mom tried to get full custody over Hunter, but only got partial, with Hunter's father given the primary care. Hunter spent every summer with his mom in Denver, Colorado. It was the best time of his life.

But his father however, was one of the cruelest doms you would ever come across. Hunter did not mesh well with it. He learned from it yes, he learned that you had to have a hard shell to be a sub, you had to be perfect. He learned that very well, because every time he had the slightest slip up, he was beat.

His mother died when he was 15, thus forcing him to live full year round with his father. It was extremely hard. To his father, who had already found a new wife, one who was a sub, mourning wasn't acceptable. Especially of Hunter's mom, he wasn't allowed to mourn because she wasn't good enough. No one was good enough for Hunter's dad, even his new wife was barely good enough. But is new wife was better than Hunter.

In his father's eyes, Hunter would never be good enough. He was too submissive. So his father told him, that as a sub he needed to learn to dominate other subs. It wasn't unheard of some sub's had stronger personalities than others, it all varied. But that wasn't Hunter. He just wasn't like that. But his father wanted him to be like that, so he figured he had to be like that there was just no way around it. There couldn't be a way around it.

When Hunter thought about all this he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. Why did he have a right to cry? His family life wasn't as bad as it could be. Hell it was better than some stories he heard. But it was bad enough, no one liked not having their father proud of them. Hunter hated it. His father sent him to military school before Dalton and that only ended up badly for the boy. He was expelled for unruly behavior that was not acceptable for a sub. Of course he was, any Dom there would have been kept. He wasn't doing anything illegal, but he wasn't taking orders from another sub, another sub who was the same rank as him.

He was at Dalton as punishment. But with Rory now, he didn't really see it now. He sighed as he collapsed on his bed. He knew this could all potentially be horrible. He knew this because he knew his dad. He didn't know Rory, however he had no doubt the Irish boy would stand up for him. He felt it when he was near Rory. He felt a connection. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. However it was only plagued with nightmares of the worst possible outcomes of his current situation. He would do all in his power to make it not happen, but law stated that his current dom, his parents, or his father more specifically, would have to be notified that he was claimed. However he hoped it could wait til the claim was official.


End file.
